Pain
by GurdianMeganBelikov
Summary: this is not a VA fic but its close just have a read and review tell me what you think :D xx


Pain 

I don't know how it happened all i remember is seeing the blood pouring from his wrists and neck, then nothing he was turning a snowy pale white colour and his lips were blue and his eyes staring off in to the distance i was stood in the woods the trees silhouetted against the night sky and the stars little white lights in the darkness.

I looked at the man at my feet the one who's blood turned the clean white snow crimson red. Whose hands held a kitchen knife when they once held mine. Who'd lips are as blue as the sky on a new day but had once been pink and pressed against mine.

How could something like this happen? Was it an accented or an act of revenge? All i know is that i no longer feel safe with my guardian lying on the ground dead the love that once filled his chocolate brown eyes was now hooded over with a distant stare!

"Princess we must leave here!" another of my guardians said to me but i could not leave the man whom i loved to stay cold in the snow who had been compelled to kill himself to leave me un-protected! I could not leave. I will not leave! That's when i saw it the little twitch of his hand and the shudder of sensation that went through him as the cold snow was under him but i looked at his eyes once more and saw they were tinted with red! The man i once loved was one of _them _the walking dead! Who was born for the dead to kill ME! How could this happen? Was this some cruel trick?

"PRINCESS MOVE!" guardian Ozera commanded

"But i can't leave him like this!" i yelled but Ozera and picked me up and ran me to the palace

"that is not the man you loved Saphira" Ozera said to me

That is when i blacked out and realisation dawned on me the man i loved was gone and in his place was a vampire one that was not born but made, when i awoke i was in my chambers the pale purple walls seemed bleak and held nothing but sorrow as they had pictures of me and him Viktor he had been there for me through thick and thin and now he was going to hunt me down and kill me?

"Princess are you awake?" Ozera asked as he walked in

"Yes Ozera i am awake" i said though i have to be honest i didn't want to be in a word were he didn't exists i couldn't

"Good because your mother is asking for you" he said before he left

_Oh great!_ I said to myself i didn't like my mum *step mother* she hated me because i was born and my father cared for me more than her

I walked through the halls memories of viktor flashed in my mind when he would chase me up these halls, see he was 17 one of the younger guardians

*FLASH BACK*

"_Now, now a Saphira you shouldn't be running down the halls" Viktor gentely scolded me_

"_Why not its fun" i laughed_

"_That may be but it's against the rules" Viktor said _

"_well i am a 15 year old girl trapped in a palace with nothing to do and a guardian who is sooooooo not fun" i whined _

"_Well that is tuff" Viktor laughed pinning me against the wall next to me_

"_Now now Viktor can't do this it's against the rules" i said copying his Russian accent _

"_So is this" Viktor said pressing his lips against mine. The kiss was hot and sweet and over to quick_

"_Your right that is against the rules, i hate that rule," i said to viktor_

"_I know Saphira i hate it to because i love you and what people to know" Viktor said_

"_I love you to Viktor" i said kissing him again _

_*_**END FLASH BACK***

Before i could get to the throne room when Viktor appeared his eyes were bright red and he had blood on his hands from the last time i saw him but i still loved him , i loved him so much it hurt!

"Hello Saphira" Viktor laughed

"That's Princess Saphira to you!" i said sternly to i am sure my voice shaking

" Well okay Princess just wanted to say Good Night and forever i will love you" Viktor said and i felt a pain in my side he stabbed me i put my hands on my side and i felt the blood pouring out and my vision was fading all i remember was pressure on my lips and then i faded into the dark with a smile on my pale face...

The End!


End file.
